1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover plates for electrical outlets, for example, such as those used in residential and commercial buildings. More specifically, it relates to cover plates for electrical outlets wherein the electrical outlet includes one or more sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially-known and available electrical outlets for building applications, such as residential and commercial building outlets, typically include a wall box, a receptacle and a cover plate. The receptacle typically comprises a yoke with a pair of sockets incorporated into the yoke. The wall box usually is attached to a framing member, such as a wall stud, prior to placement of the interior wall surface. The receptacle is fixed within and attached to the wall box, typically by screws. When the interior wall surface, such as drywall or sheet rock panels, are placed on the framing members, access to the receptacle is provided by a hole cut in the interior wall surface material. The cover plate is placed over this hole and attached to the receptacle, usually by one or more screws. Electrical devices are plugged into the sockets by inserting plug blades through aligned apertures in the cover plate and socket.
Many commercially-known cover plate designs have included relatively large apertures into which fit the faces of the sockets. Examples of such cover plates are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,137, issued to Close, Jr. (FIGS. 4 and 6).
In recent years an electrical outlet design known as the “decorator” design has gained popularity. An example of the decorator design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,886, issued to Dierenbach et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,681, issued to Hubben et al. The decorator design involves a receptacle which includes, for example, two sockets configured in a rectangular receptacle face. The decorator design also includes a cover plate in which a rectangular cutout is provided in the center of the plate to mate with and receive the rectangular receptacle face. Decorator designs have enjoyed substantial popularity based in no small part upon their modern and pleasing appearance.
The decorator designs have been limited, for example, in that they generally cannot be used with the commercially-known and widely-used yoke and dual socket receptacles mentioned above. The decorator designs also have been disadvantageous in that they are relatively expensive. Decorator design cover plates also are relatively more difficult than many other outlet designs to clean and maintain, in large part because of their two-component design. Debris can be caught in the gap between the receptacle face and the cover plate. Properly mating and accurately aligning the receptacle face with the cover plate also can be problematic.
Cover plates not infrequently are installed after construction of the building or wall is completed. It is common practice to remove the cover plate during remodeling or redecorating so that it does not become damaged or defaced with paint drops and splatters, wallpaper paste, or other decorating materials. Commercially-known cover plates are easily removed by unscrewing the screw or screws that attach them directly to the receptacle. However, the receptacle is not usually removed during remodeling or redecorating because it is hard-wired into the electrical system of the building. Consequently, the receptacle and sockets are left exposed and the faces of the sockets can be stained with splattered paint and the like. If not cleaned immediately, the receptacle face may become permanently defaced, thereby making the electrical outlet more unsightly and conspicuous. Repeated paintings only make the problem worse. Reinstalling the cover plate then emphasizes the paint-stained surface of the outlet, as the defaced socket surface is compared to the pristine surface of the cover plate.
Accordingly, commercially-known cover plates, including decorator designs, have been relatively limited in their susceptibility to these drawbacks.